


'Hey, so what did you do to the stew?'

by twoheartedslytherin



Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magnus and alec being cute, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: Alec couldn’t believe this was his life now. He was finally with the person he’d always dreamed of meeting and his family was ok with it. The warlock let go of him as he walked back to the table, stretching his arms and swaying his hips in content. Damn, Alec thought. He eyed him up and down shamelessly until he remembered something.“Hey, so what did you do to the stew?”, he asked, a hint of indignation in his voice, but mostly amusement.Extended scene from 3x03





	'Hey, so what did you do to the stew?'

Maryse closed the door on her way out. Magnus turned to look at Alec, a sweet smile on his face. He reached a hand to his boyfriend’s cheek, smiling softly. Maryse had come a long way, and it warmed the warlock’s heart how she had thanked him for loving her boy. _Like I had any choice in the matter_ , he thought, his smile widening.

Alec couldn’t believe this was his life now. He was finally with the person he’d always dreamed of meeting and his family was ok with it. The warlock let go of him as he walked back to the table, stretching his arms and swaying his hips in contentment. _Damn_ , Alec thought. He eyed him up and down shamelessly until he remembered something.

“Hey, so what did you do to the stew?”, he asked, a hint of indignation in his voice, but mostly amusement.

Magnus stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly. “I’m sorry, Alexander, I just couldn’t let your mother eat that abomination”.

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Is that so?”, he took a step towards Magnus, all Shadowhunter in his body language, ready to attack, though nothing but playfulness in his eyes. Magnus almost moaned at the sight. He took a step backward as Alec spoke again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Magnus swallowed. “You looked so proud of your creation, I couldn’t bear myself to-”, he suddenly ran away from Alec, circling the table. Quick on his reflexes, Alec followed instantly.

“Don’t you dare, Magnus, I’ll catch you!”

“No you won’t, I’m a centuries year old warlock!”, Magnus panted, laughing hysterically at this point.

“And I have angelic powers, what’s your point?” Alec laughed too, chasing Magnus down to the balcony. There was no escape. The warlock turned to face his demise. Even when goofing around, Magnus somehow managed to move gracefully. By the angel, he was sexy.

“Please forgive me, Mr. Lightwood. I’ve been a very bad warlock”, he said innocently, a smirk growing on his lips.

It was Alec’s turn to lose his breath. Damn it, he’d lost control of the situation. Nothing new regarding Magnus. He sighed, giving up.

“You saved the evening, Mr. Bane. You’ve nothing to apologize for”. He walked towards Magnus slowly, taking him in. He remembered how Magnus had gone through at least twenty different shirts before settling for the Dolce and Gabbana, telling him he’d only wear it on extremely special occasions. The fact that he considered having dinner with his mother an “extremely special occasion” moved him so, since it only reinforced what his boyfriend had told him earlier. _This is important to you, ergo, it’s important to me_. Alec leaned against the edge of the balcony, trapping Magnus between his arms.

“Thank you. For everything”, he said sweetly.

Magnus’ smirk softened. He held Alec’s face once again. “I love you, Alexander”, he replied simply, looking into Alec's eyes as he placed his other hand gently over the Shadowhunter’s hip. He hesitated before speaking again.

“I’m very sorry about what Maryse is going through. Just know that I’m here for you and your family, whatever you need”.

Alec closed his eyes for a moment. He sighed and looked up at Magnus, full-on heart eyes, a soft smile on his face.

“What would I do without you?” He reached for Magnus’ hand on his cheek and squeezed softly, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's.

“I love you too, Magnus”. He closed the space between them, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Somehow, the soft kisses felt more intimate to them. Of course, that didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy other stuff. Small hints of tongue were making their way into the kiss when suddenly Magnus pulled away, his eyes sparkling at Alec chasing his lips.

“Don’t think you’re getting away from doing the dishes, Alexander”, he whispered, a teasing smile on his lips.

Alec groaned. “Right now, really?”

Magnus chuckled. “Come on, you wash, I’ll dry”. A tender smile covered the Shadowhunter’s face.

“Sounds good to me”.

**Author's Note:**

> By the angel, this fic just reached 170 kudos! What?! Thank you all so much. This one is very special to me, so I am truly grateful for every single one of you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
